Near-infrared reflective materials are materials that reflect near-infrared rays included in sunlight or the like. The near-infrared reflective materials can reduce the amount of infrared rays absorbed by a ground surface covered with asphalt, concrete or the like, buildings and the like, and thus the near-infrared reflective materials are used for relaxation of the heat island phenomenon, an increase in air conditioning efficiency of buildings in the summer and the like. Specifically, the coating material including the near-infrared reflective materials is used by being applied on a base material, by being kneaded in a resin and molded, by being kneaded when spun into fiber, or by being fixed onto the surface of spun yarn. The hues of the near-infrared reflective materials include white, black, and chromatic colors. A perovskite type composite oxide including at least an alkaline earth metal element, a titanium element, and a manganese element is known as the black near-infrared reflective material, and the facts that manganese-containing calcium titanate is black and furthermore has excellent near-infrared reflectivity are disclosed (see Patent Literature 1).